


Darling, you’re deluding yourself

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [18]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapped, Lionwhyte is a skeeze, Misogyny, Murder, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Lionwhyte makes the mistake of thinking he can keep Lita hostage. It might be the last mistake he makes. Lita Halford does not fold easily under pressure.





	Darling, you’re deluding yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from a friend, another daaay. The prompt was 'Lionwhyte/Lita' and I was like haha time to die.

Lionwhyte’s smug expression only made Lita’s blood boil in her veins. 

The blonde woman threw herself bodily forward, only being held back by chains. Lionwhyte’s laughter echoed in the small cell, loudly enough it masked the creaks the chains gave at Lita’s movements. 

“Well isn’t this, cute.” Lionwhyte tapped a finger against his lips casually. “You really think you can escape?” 

“I know I can.” Lita bit out, bristling openly. For all the pomp and circumstance of her capture, Lionwhyte hadn’t quiet bothered to check the blonde for other weaponry. She could feel the knife holstered safely away in her boots. She just need one shot at the bastard. 

“Darling, you’re deluding yourself.” Lionwhyte walked closer, attempt to stroke his hand against her cheek only to squeak and yank it back when the blonde tried to bite him. The man frowned pressing his hand against his chest. “You’re just wasting your energy like this.” 

“You’re wasting your time keeping me hostage.” She bit back angrily, “What purpose does it serve? The rebellion is only going to fight harder now. We’ll defeat you.” 

Lionwhyte dramatically rolled his eyes, waving his hand back at Lita dismissively. “To rescue you? Psh. Even your precious brother is probably tired of you.” Lionwhyte lazily rolled his shoulders, “You’re so angry all the time, its tiring to listen to. I can’t imagine living with it. It’ll make you go grey faster.” 

“I don’t care about going gray!” Hair was the least of her worries given everything else going on with humanity at this point. She knew her brother cared, she knew it well enough to just scowl back at Lionwhyte.

“You will, trust me. For a disgusting urchin, your hair is quite lovely.” He reached out to stroke his fingers through her hair attempting to avoid her teeth. He barely avoided being bitten altogether by jumping back when Lita went for his arm. 

“Keep touching me and you’ll be down a hand.” She sneered back, straining against her bonds once again. 

Lionwhyte waved her off, “Laughable threat given you’re chained to the floor and wall and I’m free as a bird.” He walked around her mockingly to prove his point, coming to a stop in front of the blonde with a smirk.

Lita flipped him off with a frown, earning another eye roll from the glam man. “What an attitude. If not for your… assets, I wouldn’t have considered you for Pleasure Palace girl. Be thankful.” His eyes dropped to her chest, “If you behave, you might become one of my favorites. I wouldn’t let any of the other men touch you. His fingertips skimmed her sides, brushing bare skin where her top ended. Lita snarled, making him yank his hand back somewhat. A surge of smugness settled over her at his withdrawal.

“Be thankful I haven’t killed you yet.” She stated lowly, eyes narrowing. Disgust rippled through her at the thought of being in his damn pleasure palace. Much less his favorite. “Enjoy your time alive while you can.” 

“I’ll enjoy a happy long life with you. I’m sure your brother and your dirty pals will be heartbroken to see you at my side.” He blustered, jerking back a little when Lita lunged forward again. “He’ll be utterly saddened when I make you mine.” 

“Try and you’ll have no dick.” She threw back at him. 

He shook his hair out dismissively, trying to cover his wariness. “I see this conversation is going nowhere. I’ll leave you to your peace, darling. Give you time to think about how compliant you want to be. I’m sure you’ll be begging me to be one of my girls by the time I’m done.” 

—— 

Lionwhyte had not been wrong about leaving her alone. Two weeks by herself beyond the occasional guard bringing water left the blonde weaker than she’d like. The blonde knew she wasn’t as strong as she could be. Her body ached and her world had been condensed into a very small space. A space without light or fresh air. 

The sound of Lionwhyte’s boots clacking down the hallway. The distinctive sounds made her stomach lurch uncomfortably. Cramps from hunger a familiar enough feeling she could ignore them somewhat. 

She slumped where she sat, hunched into herself as she listened intently. 

“My, my. What a week can do.” The door of her cell opened, and remained open as the man walked in. _Cocky idiot_. “Feeling more pliable, darling?” 

She groaned a little, sitting up with an air of tiredness. Her body ached from lack of movement. The addition of hunger pangs didn’t aid things either. “Fuck you.” She slurred back. 

“Still feisty.” He crouched down in front of her, tipping her chin upwards. “I hope you’re as feisty when I enjoy that body of yours.” 

He dipped in pressing their lips together. Lita tried to rear back, only to be pulled forward by the man. His fingers tightening in her hair forcing the kiss further. 

The week alone hadn’t been the best for her.

But it gave her enough time to work on the chains holding her in place. 

The foundations hadn’t been set properly, the chain work was embarrassingly weak and the manacles around her wrists were easy enough to pop open when she had the time to focus. She freed her hands regularly to air out her skin, rubbing her raw wrists. After all of this was over, she visiting Kill Master, then she was going to eat herself sick. 

Lionwhyte’s taunts hadn’t cut the way he wanted them to. 

His focus was on kissing her, enough so he didn’t realize one of her hands freed itself from a manacle. Her knife found its way in her palm, then the man’s chest. 

The taste of blood on her lips as Lionwhyte choked and tried to yank back was a sweet victory. She held him in place now, twisting the knife in his chest digging through bone and flesh. Lita broke the kiss, smiling back at the man as she stabbed him again. 

Lionwhyte struggled, gurgling blood as he tried to fight her off. 

Lita was certainly weaker than she had been earlier on, but she was still stronger than Lionwhyte was physically. Her weight kept him in place as she plunged the knife into his chest one last time. 

“Darling, I think you’re losing blood.” She stated softly against his ear as she dug the knife into his sternum. “Guess we won’t be having a long life together then?”


End file.
